Little is Known of Sierra Leone
by Celeste Jacobs
Summary: Draco hires refugees of the blood diamond conflict to give them a better life and in the process makes enemies of his own. Enter, Harry, the owner of several diamond mines from Britain, who finds out about Draco and becomes intrigued with the man. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Little is Known of Sierra Leone**

**Rated:** M

**By: **Celeste Jacobs

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

I am writing this author note because this will be one of my most controversial stories yet. Not only will this story be controversial but it will stab at your heart, open your eyes, and hopefully cause you to fight against a great injustice.

Sierra Leone is real. The topics and conflicts expressed in this story are real.

This story isn't just about the Sierra Leone conflict it deals with:

**- Racism**

**- Stereotypes**

**- Child Abuse**

**- Social Injustice**

**- Ignorance**

**and much more.**

I want you as the reader to be aware that this story though comical at times is dark. **It contains adult language, derogatory words and comments about race, and graphic violence.**

It is not for the faint hearted or for those who believe that these types of things don't exist.

If you want to flame that's fine; but flame my writing skills not the content.

If you flame the content. Do something about it. Fight for equality and fight for the end of the bloodshed of innocents.

Thank your for taking the time to read this. I appreciate your serious comments and remarks.

Love always,

**_Celeste Jacobs_**


	2. The Beginning

**Little is Known of Sierra Leone**

**By:** Celeste Jacobs

**Chapter:** 1

**Rated:** M

**Beta:** Maria

**Warning: This story is rated M for the following reasons: Brutality, Racism, Adult Language and the list goes on but I'll just name the big three.**

**Disclaimer: **HP does not belong to me and neither does Kanye West's Diamonds from Sierra Leone.

**A/N**: As always, I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Maria! Awesome job!

* * *

_Diamonds are forever_

_They're all I need to please me_

_They can't stimulate or tease me_

_They won't leave in the night_

_Have no fear that they might_

_Desert me_

I truly don't know where to begin. It was like a never-ending nightmare.

_Good Morning, this ain't Vietnam still_

_People lose hands, legs, arms for real_

_Little was known of Sierra Leone_

_And how it connect to the diamonds we own_

I was six when I was put to work to mine diamonds. I remember my mother being beaten when she tried to keep them from taking me.

Who is them?

You call them rebels. I call them monsters. I was thrown into a truck with many others around my age or older. They all looked scared, afraid to speak for fear of being killed. We drove for what seemed like for hours. During that time, I wondered if my family was still alive and if I would ever see the sun again.

_Though it's thousands of miles away_

_Sierra Leone connect to what we go through today_

_Over here, it's a drug trade, we die from drugs_

_Over there, they die from what we buy from drugs_

I did indeed see the sun again, but I soon began to wish I hadn't, for the very next day I was put to work in the mines. From sun up to sun down, I and hundreds of others would sift through muddy water desperately searching for a diamond. If you rested, they killed you. If you complained of hunger, they killed you. If you found a diamond and you didn't hand it over immediately, they killed you.

They didn't feed us much. Fresh water was scarce. We would drink the water we mined in just to keep our thirst at bay. I remember asking for permission to use the bathroom and where could I go. The solider laughed before smacking me across my face.

"You go here" he sneered.

We were mining in and drinking from a toilet. That is how I would describe it.

_The diamonds, the chains, the bracelets, the charmses_

_I thought my Jesus Piece was so harmless_

_'til I seen a picture of a shorty armless_

There was no chance of escape. Soldiers guarded us, morning, noon, and night. Even if you did manage to escape, it was better to kill yourself than to be captured. If you were, they would cut off your legs and watch you bleed to death.

"Even in death you will not be able to run" they would say.

I managed to escape. To this day, I still couldn't tell you how. I worked in those mines for eleven years. During that awful time, I managed to only lose one of my ears. I am both lucky and grateful that God answered my prayers.

* * *

"So, now I am here. People say that you help people like me. Help them restart their lives and find their families. I don't know if my family is still alive but I haven't given up hope."

Draco looked at Saah in the eyes and smiled gently. He opened up a top drawer and placed a large envelope on the table.

"This is your first week's pay in advance. I will be expecting you here tomorrow at 7am sharp,"

Saah opened the envelope and his eyes widened.

"How-How do you know that I won't just take the money and run?"

Draco smiled.

"The choice is yours Saah. Some do, but they always come back. Under my protection, no one can touch you and you will be able to take care of yourself and your family with no worries,"

Saah took the money and shoved it into his pocket.

"The first thing you should do is buy some new clothes. There is a dress code here and I'm a hard enforcer," said Draco as he reached out his hand.

Saah smiled and shook it firmly.

"Thank you. You truly are a savior. God will reward you,"

* * *

"Technically, we are all Crackers,"

Draco rolled his eyes as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He had just walked Saah out and knew that the boy would return. Right now, his two best friends were about to engage in a heated battle.

The one who had just made that statement was his 22 year old college friend Thomas. Thomas had lived in the United States for ten years before his family packed up and moved to Germany. Draco met him in their Freshman year of college in Sociology 119, a race relations course. Thomas was always the first one to speak in class especially if it had to do with injustices concerning African-Americans or the Japanese. Thomas once told him that the guys loved him because he looked like Tiger Woods. Draco didn't have the heart to tell his friend otherwise.

Thomas was currently talked to Brent. Draco had met the 23 year old at a business seminar in New York City. Brent was double majoring in Economics and Business and their friendship began when he had asked if the seat next to Draco was free. The first thing Draco remembered noticing about Brent were his stormy blue eyes. Unfortunately, Brent was straight and a very conservative Republican. Draco still to this day could not figure out how Thomas and Brent could stand being in the same room as each other. Especially since Thomas was very gay and very liberal.

Currently Thomas had his feet propped up on the break room table with his hands behind his head. He had a smug look on his face and gave Draco a wink before continuing to speak.

"You and Draco are saltines. Although to be honest, I think saltines do have a bit of color to them. Sorry Draco,"

"No offense taken," replied Draco as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hispanics are Ritzes, Asians are Triscuits, and African-Americans are chocolate-covered graham crackers. Me, personally, I'm a chocolate-covered graham cracker Triscuit. I have the best of both worlds," Thomas finished smugly.

"That's racist!" shouted Brent.

"No, that's an observation" Thomas replied.

"I don't get it. If I had said that, you would have been the first one pointing the finger and calling me racist. You say it and it's an observation. I'm tired of these fucking double standards. What if I told you that we're all Niggers?"

Thomas shrugged.

"Well Brent, since technically we all originated from Africa then yes, technically we are all, as you put it, Niggers,"

"So, if I went out here and said, 'Hey! What's up my Nigga!' to the next black person I saw it would be okay because we're all "technically" black?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Nope. He or she would beat the shit out of you, then probably call you a Honky and walk away,"

"See! That's what I'm talking about! I thought we were all black. Did you not just say that two seconds ago!?"

"Yeah, well…You have to look black in order to call someone a Nigga but Cracker is a free for all,"

Brent pushed himself away from the table. "You know something? I'm tired of paying for the injustices of my ancestors. I'm not them! I didn't put the chains of slavery on!"

He then stormed out of the room.

"Why do you get him all riled up like that?" asked Draco as he took the chair that Brent had vacated.

Thomas shrugged.

"Because it's fun I suppose. Besides, he's a Republican and we all know they don't care about minorities,"

"That my friend is a generalization. Besides, was it not the Republican party that freed the slaves?" asked Draco.

"The parties switched. The Democrats today are the Republicans of yesteryear," replied Thomas.

Draco just shook his head and took another sip of coffee.

"So, got us a new kid today?"

Draco nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Saah. He starts tomorrow,"

"I hope he can handle this line of work," Thomas said as he got up to get himself a cup of coffee.

Draco smiled sadly.

"With all that he's been through, I'm sure he can handle anything thrown his way."


	3. Bisket Ba

**Little is Known of Sierra Leone**

**By: **Celeste Jacobs

**Chapter:** 2

**Rated:** R

**Beta: **The amazing Maria :)

**Disclaimer: **HP does not belong to me.

* * *

It was noon when the three men found themselves walking across the street to a neighboring pub. They were not alone, however, for three bodyguards accompanied them.

The first one, Darkir, was a whopping 6'8" feet tall and had a piercing glare that could intimidate even the bravest of men. He was the first refugee, coming from Liberia, to ask Draco for help. One could say that it was Dakir who had helped Draco to realize his calling. Though they had been friends over a year, Darkir still couldn't keep from calling Draco Mr. Malfoy. The money he made, he sent to his sister and her family back in Liberia. His job entailed not only protecting the man he owed his life to, but also training the refugees of his choice into becoming guards.

The second guard was Jusu, a Sierra Leone native. He was not a refugee like the others but a man who had fallen in with the wrong crowd. Jusu mainly kept his past to himself for fear of rejection or betrayal. Only Thomas, the one who had hired him, knew his history. Jusu felt indebted to the man, but his past always reminded him that his happiness would not last long.

The final guard was David. He was usually teased by the other two guards for his name and his height. While the other two stood well above 6'0, he only reached about 5'5. Brent, didn't mind however since he only beat the man out by two inches. Others had wondered why Darkir had picked him but all those doubts were silenced when David had swiftly and efficiently brought down one of Brent's first attackers. David was never sure why so many people were after Brent but it wasn't his place to ask.

Many of the people of Freetown waved to them as they passed and one boy, known as Mohamed, greeted them with a shout. He wore faded blue jeans and a plain gray shirt. His brown sandals made loud slapping noises as he ran towards them.

"My friends want to know when the next Football game is?" he asked, fighting to regain his breath.

Thomas smiled before grabbing the seven year old under his arm, bestowing him with a noogie. "After the work shift today little man. Come to root for me and my team?"

Mohamed laughed. "Actually I'm rooting for Draco. He's amazing out there!"

Draco smiled and patted the boy on the back. "Good choice especially since Thomas lost to Brent last week,"

Brent allowed a smug smile to grace his face while Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Nothing but luck," replied Thomas.

"Nothing but skill you mean," Brent retorted as he pushed open the pub door.

Bisket Ba or the Biscuit Pub was owned by a large woman named Kumba. She was in her mid-forties and the pub had been in her family for many generations. She smiled when she watched her three favorite customers come in. She had first met them during the winter season and offered her famous meat stew to warm their shivering bodies. She had come to learn that three were setting up a business across from her pub but she had no idea that their business would change so many lives.

A smile appeared on her face as she eyed their clothing. As usual, it was covered in dust but she supposed working in a factory building would do that to you. Kumba noticed that they were all dressed in khaki pants and sported button up shirts. Draco wore a white shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves. Thomas's shirt was the same way except it was yellow. Brent on the other hand wore a light blue shirt with white lines. His sleeves were not rolled up. Kumba shook her head. She supposed she would have to wait longer for the man to loosen up a bit. The only time Brent ever had fire in his eyes was when he was arguing with Thomas.

Kumba winked at Jusa and he nodded his head at her.

"How are my favorite men?" she asked, bestowing a kiss on all of their cheeks.

Murmurs of "Good" and "Fine" were heard as they took their seats.

"I could really go for some that meat stew Mama Kumba," said Thomas with a smile.

Kumba laughed and grabbed his right cheek and gave it a squeeze. "You were always my favorite," she said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You told me the same thing yesterday Mama Kumba,"

"Yes, but favorites change" she stated before bustling back into the kitchen.

Her daughter, Bindu, brought the three men coffee before going over to another table.

"Are you guys sure you don't want anything?" asked Brent.

He asked their guards the same question every day and every day he got the same answer.

"We are here to watch over you Mr. Kensington, not to socialize," replied Jusu.

Brent shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. Thomas clapped his hands happily when his meat stew arrived and eagerly dug in.

"Well gentlemen, lets get down to business" stated Draco, ignoring the flecks of meat stew flying in all directions.

"Where are your manners?" asked Brent with a look of disgust.

Thomas slurped up the last of his stew before replying, "They took a vacation. They got kinda tired of seeing your face,"

Brent was about to give a scathing reply when Draco cut in. "Gentleman. Work. Now."

Brent gave Thomas a look that said they would continue the conversation later. Thomas agreed.

"Who has the update on 45?" asked Draco. A bowl of meat stew magically appeared before him and he looked up into the smiling face of Bindu.

"Ma says you look too thin," she stated before placing a bowl of fish stew in front of Brent.

Bindu grabbed Thomas's bowl, promising him a new one when she returned.

"They are doing well. The couple just managed to buy themselves a house and the husband was promoted. From what I hear, the three children are excelling in their studies." Thomas stopped speaking for a moment when Bindu returned with his promised stew. He took a couple of bites.

"Are they enjoying the States?" asked Draco.

"They say that it is different but they are happy,"

Draco gave a satisfactory nod before turning to Brent.

"And number 12?"

Brent glared at the fish stew. The woman had been forcing it down his throat since day two. It wasn't that he didn't like fish stew, he just didn't like the context surrounding it. Supposedly fish was good for the libido. Well, that's what Mama Kumba had told him anyway. Nothing was wrong with his libido. He just simply–

Draco cut into his thoughts.

"Number 12?"

Brent looked up from his stew and answered the question. "Dead,"

The clattering of spoons were heard and Brent resignedly dug into his meal.

"What do you mean dead?" asked Draco.

"He got into some trouble. Started selling drugs and ended up doing them himself,"

"We are supposed to be helping them, not leading them to a path of destruction," hissed Draco.

Brent closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. "I know that, but you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"If he didn't want to be saved, Kensington, then he wouldn't have come to us in the first place," Thomas replied angrily.

"Well, Barrett, I don't remember asking for your opinion on the matter," Brent snarled back.

Draco made no attempt to stop Thomas from lunging across the table at Brent. He merely moved his coffee out of the way and pushed back from the table. It was a regular occurrence, duly noted by the other restaurant occupants who otherwise ignored the scene. The patrons were almost glad that the two men always fought. It released the tension around them. The two scuffled on the floor as the guards watched. Jusu and David knew to only intervene when things got of control. They both winced when they heard a sickening crack along with Brent's howl of pain.

"And who said gays can't fight?" said Thomas as he sat on top of Brent

Brent moaned and let out a string of curses. "You broke my fucking nose you idiot!"

"Your nose wouldn't be broken if you stop being so cold-hearted and actually cared about the people we save," huffed Thomas.

"I do care, asshole. But, I also know that not every story has a happy ending. Be realistic!"

Draco looked at the two on the floor and snickered. Brent either did not notice the compromising position he was in or was ignoring it. Draco thought his friend might enjoy it if he wasn't in pain. The man was in straight denial.

"Realistic my ass. Now hold still," ordered Thomas before straightening Brent's nose without warning.

Brent let out a loud yelp. "What the fuck!? You could have warned me first!"

"You're such a wimp"

"I'm not a wimp, now get the fuck off me!"

Thomas shrugged and got off.

"I don't even know why I even bother to do business here. Just finish up your stew so we can get back to work at the office,"

The three men ate quickly and just as they were finishing an old man hobbled over.

"Good afternoon young ones"

The three men smiled and greeted the man. "Mr. Arif!" they shouted.

The old man smiled as David pulled up a chair.

"It's good to rest these old bones," said the seventy-year old man as he leaned his cane against the table.

Mr. Arif stroked his gray hair and nodded with approval when a bowl of steaming fish stew was placed in front of him. "Mmm… Fish stew. It increases your libido you know,"

Brent's eyes widened as his other friends chuckled.

"How are you doing today Mr. Arif?" asked Thomas.

The old man gave the light-skinned man a toothy grin. "Oh, alright I suppose. My bones were aching when I got up so expect the rain today,"

It was May, marking the beginning of a hot and humid rainy season. Today had been a sweltering 100 degrees and the rain would provide some relief. That and make today's football game an interesting one. But, Mr. Arif wasn't there to forecast the weather. He was sitting at their table for another reason. Draco decided that he would be the one to get the ball rolling.

"Mr. Arif. People say that you are the best storyteller around. Is that true?"

"I don't know. I don't know that many storytellers so I can't compare" he laughed.

"Well, I hear you tell the most amazing stories about Freetown. Could you tell us one?" asked Thomas.

Mr. Arif pretended to think for a moment before nodding his head. "Of course. Anything to educate the youths of today. Have you ever heard the story of the Lion and the Dragon.

"No, I haven't" said Draco as he leaned closer.

Brent rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to indulge the old man for a story that they heard from him over a hundred times. "I'll see you guys at the office" he said before excusing himself from the table. David nodded to the other two guards before leaving with his charge.

Mr. Arif took a bite of his soup and began to tell his tale.

* * *

_Many, many suns ago there lived a lion in the heart of an African jungle. Every day he would pick an animal from the forest and challenge them to a fight._

"_If you lose" he said. "I will eat you"_

_Many animals died and some were afraid to even come out and gather food. Thus if they did not die from the lion, they died from hunger. One day the braver animals gathered together and told their tales of woe to each other._

"_My sister was eaten by the lion. Her children have no mother now," said a rabbit._

"_My father was also eaten by the lion" said a turtle. "But what will we do? None of us are strong enough to defeat him,"_

_Many of the animals nodded their head in agreement._

"_We must leave this forest and start a new life somewhere else" hissed a snake._

"_This forest is all we know. If we leave, we will surely die" cried an owl._

"_Yes, but if we stay, we will die __as well__" replied the turtle._

"_Who will help us?" the animals cried._

_At that moment a shadow fell over them and the animals gasped as huge beast circled above them. Many of them screeched in fear when the beast landed in the middle of their gathering. _

"_I am looking for the lion," it said._

"_Who are you?" asked the rabbit._

"_I __am a__ dragon that has flown across many seas and I have heard of a lion that roams this part. I have come to challenge him,"_

"_He will surely kill you!" shouted many of the animals._

_The dragon only smiled and said, "Where can I find him?"_

_The rabbit realized that if this dragon defeated the lion, they would all be safe to roam the forest once again. "You can find him in a cave in the heart of the jungle,"_

_The dragon nodded his head and flew away._

_The lion was sitting by his cave when the dragon landed with a loud thud in front of him. He quickly noticed that this animal was four times his size and began to shiver in fear._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_I am your next challenger and you my friend are my next meal," said the dragon with a laugh._

"_You cannot eat me! I am only a lowly lion,"_

"_Why should I show you mercy lion when you showed none __to any of your fellow beasts__?"_

_And before the lion could run the dragon puffed in its chest and breathed out fire. The lion was engulfed in flames and his charred body fell to the ground. The dragon gulped him up and took to the skies._

* * *

"I feel that there is some kind of moral to this story Mr. Arif" said Draco after the story was finished.

"That I cannot tell you young one. You must find out for yourself." Mr Arif finished his soup and struggled a bit to get up from the table. Thomas went to help him but the old man shooed him away before reaching for his cane. He finally hauled himself up and nodded at the two men before hobbling out the door.

"Strange man" thought Draco before getting up. "Is it or me or does the story seem to get longer with every telling?" he asked aloud.

Thomas shrugged.

"Well, let's go join Brent and continue going over these cases. We have three hours until the start of our game and I want to get the work done before then,"

Thomas nodded in agreement and left some money on the table. He knew he left too much but Mama Kumba was like a real mother to him and he wanted to make sure she was okay. The two left the pub never noticing the set of eyes watching them.


	4. And This is Brent

Little is Known of Sierra Leone

Chapter 3: And This is Brent

By: Celeste Jacobs

Beta: Maria

Rated: M

Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me. The idea of this story does.

* * *

Brent sat in his office looking at the computer screen before him. A woman darted in and out of the camera, placing various items in a suitcase. He smiled briefly before speaking to catch her attention.

"Mom"

The woman continued at her same fast pace, so focused on her task that she did not hear her son's voice.

"Mom!"

The woman stopped moving abruptly, then smiled and rushed toward the camera attached to the computer on her end. "Oh, I'm sorry hon. My flight is in three hours and you know I'm such a last minute packer,"

"I still can't believe you're coming here to visit,"

"I miss my baby boy. Be glad that I didn't come after that first attack. Your father stopped me from getting on the first plane over there. Something about you being grown and all. I don't care that you're 24. In my eyes, you're still that little ten year old boy whose boo boos I kissed better."

Brent covered his face with his hands. "Mom, please don't embarrass me in front of the guys. Thomas already has enough to rag on me about,"

"Hmm...Yes Thomas. How is he doing by the way? Have you asked him out yet? Better yet, have you asked him to marry you? I am getting old and I want to hear the pitter patter of my grandchildren's feet,"

His mother finished packing and sat down in front of her laptop screen.

"I'm not gay Mom,"

"I know that honey. You're bisexual. Nothing is wrong with that. I want you to know that I support you one hundred percent,"

"I'm not–"

"Oh come off it Brent! I'm your mother and I know these things. You talk about the boy non-stop. Thomas did this or Thomas said that or I can't stand Thomas. Blah. Blah. Blah. It's a regular school yard crush, but you aren't a boy anymore. You need to man up and take what's rightfully yours before some other man comes and scoops him up,"

Brent fiddled with his right shirt cuff, ignoring his mother's penetrating gaze.

"And another thing, I thought I told you to roll up those shirt sleeves. It is too hot over there to be keeping up that I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass attitude,"

"Mom!"

"Don't Mom me. Now, I want to meet this Thomas and Draco and see your business. I want to become one of your financial backers. You're working for a good cause and you need to tell your father. He would be very proud of you,"

Brent ignored her comment and asked her the question that had been nagging him since she'd announced her impending arrival. "Mom, why are you really coming?"

Her happy face turned solemn and he knew it was bad news. "Stephanie is coming. I overheard her and Claudia planning some surprise visit for you. I wanted to get there before she could sink her claws into you,"

Stephanie had been after Brent since high school. Claudia had been shoving her in his face for years and both had not taken the hint that he was not interested in her. Stephanie reminded him too much of Claudia, only after money and a comfortable life. He wouldn't make the same mistake that his father did – marrying someone he didn't love. No, he would find someone who he could be free to love. He'd always thought it was unfair that his Mom had to remain in the shadows while Claudia basked in her husband's responsibilities. It sickened him.

"When will she be here?"

"The day after me. But won't she be in for a surprise when she sees my face." His mother cackled with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"I don't want to marry her Mom,"

"Then don't. I already told you to marry Thomas. Everyone knows that Claudia and Stephanie are bitches. Now, don't worry about it any longer. I'll see you in two days,"

The computer screen went blank and Brent sighed. He looked out the window of his office and watched a group of children running down the streets. As he watched them, his mind drifted back to a time in his childhood that was dark and without love from the woman who was supposed to be his Mom.

* * *

**_June 9, 1994_**

"Get your mother another glass of vodka and cranberry"

Brent obediently grabbed the glass and went to the liquor cabinet. By the age of eight, he had learned how to make every drink known to man just so that his mother could have her own personal bartender. Now at ten, he was a master at it. His brown eyes searched for the vodka before finding it next to the gin. He then proceeded to the kitchen to get the cranberry juice. Brent was smart for his age and knew that his relationship with his mother was not like the other kids in his class. His mother thought of him as only a burden. Someone who should be quiet and blend into the background unless said someone was getting her a drink.

His father, the one who truly cared about him, was always gone. He was the governor of Virginia and his duties kept him away from home for long periods of time. Brent was only happy when his dad would come to through the door bearing gifts and hugs. But for now, he hoped that after she drank she would fall into a drunken sleep and leave him to be.

He carried the drink over to her.

"Here's your drink Mother,"

The slap to his face sent him sprawling backwards to the ground. The glass filled with cranberry and vodka smashed into pieces on the ground. Brent placed his hand on his left check as his eyes began to water.

"I told you to call me Claudia. You will do well to remember that. Now, go get me another drink. You're about as worthless as your father,"

Brent quickly picked himself off the ground and hurried back inside.

It was two days later that his father came home bearing not only gifts and hugs but a woman as well. Luckily for Brent, Claudia had gone on one of her shopping trips leaving no one to keep him from running in the house. He ran into his father's outstretched arms and laughed for the first time in three weeks.

"Hey kiddo! How's my man of the house doing?" His father was dressed in one of his trademark suits and Brent felt underdressed in his khaki shorts and white polo.

"I'm doing okay. Claudia isn't here though,"

It was then that he noticed the woman standing next to his father. Her dark brown eyes looked at him with kindness and a smile brightened her face. She had cocoa colored skin and was wearing a simple orange tank with white capri pants.

"Hi Brent. I'm Kimora,"

"Do your work for my father?"

Kimora laughed and Brent instantly liked it.

"No, I'm just a friend".

But as Brent got older, he would realize that Kimora was more than just his father's friend. She would always come over when Claudia was gone and several times he caught them kissing. Brent knew that his father was cheating on Claudia but he didn't care. Maybe, just maybe, his Dad would divorce Claudia and marry Kimora instead.

**_August 27, 2000_**

"What's wrong Dad? You've been pretty quiet,"

Brent was sixteen now and was currently working under the hood of his 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO. It was a two-month old birthday gift from his Uncle Edward and he took good care of it.

At the moment, his father was sitting in the garage with him but instead of helping him, he was staring off into space.

"Nothing. What can I help with?"

"Claudia or Kimora?"

He heard his father take in a deep sigh and found a wrench coming into view.

"Kimora. She's upset with me,"

"Well Dad," said Brent as he took the wrench. "She's your other woman. A mistress really and you haven't left Claudia,"

"I know but that's only part of the problem. She wants you to come live with her,"

The wrench went clattering to the floor. Brent closed his eyes and willed his heart to beat normally.

"She does?"

"Yes she does, but I told her that the public would talk. I have been with Kimora for six years and Claudia still hasn't figured it out. I can't have our affair coming out. It could ruin my career,"

Brent picked up the wrench and went to work back under the hood. "Did she say why?"

Brent had begged Kimora not to tell his father what she had seen and the woman had almost put her and his father's relationship at risk to save him.

**:Flashback:**

"You insignificant pest!" Claudia shouted as she continued to beat him with a hanger.

He hadn't gotten her drink on time and his mother had exploded into a fit of anger.

"You are nothing! Worthless!"

He crouched into a ball, willing the pain to go away. Wishing he was with his father and Kimora on the family boat. His mother hadn't noticed Kimora's presence but he did. She must have come to see his father and instead walked on him being beaten by his mother. Brent saw the enraged look her eyes but he stopped her with a pleading look.

"Go!" he mouthed. "Go!"

Kimora hesitated before slipping back into the other room. His mother tired of beating him moments later and demanded a drink. Brent raced to the driveway but Kimora had already left. He was stupid to believe that she would stay and take him away. He was stupid to believe that she cared.

**:End Flashback:**

He was wrong. She did care and she wanted him to live with her.

"She wouldn't say. She said it wasn't her place and that you would tell me,"

Brent swallowed hard. Claudia always made sure to beat him in places that could be covered up. What would his father say if he showed him the black and bluish marks under his shirt. He couldn't show him. Claudia would destroy their entire family. She would take everything that his father had worked for. His father was wrong. Claudia knew about Kimora.

"_I'll destroy that bitch and your father if you tell him anything. I will bring your father's career crashing down in flames and when I'm done I'll have his little mistress killed,"_

Claudia had spoken with such ferocity that he knew she was being serious.

But this was his chance to get out. He had to take it.

"I want to live with her Dad. Isn't there a private school or something that I can attend near her? We can always use that as a cover up," he said vehemently.

Brent's father gave him a hard look.

"There's something you're not telling me Brent. But, I'm going to let you tell me when you feel the time is right,"

Brent smiled and nodded. "Let's get to work Dad,"

Two weeks later he moved in with Kimora.

**_March 1, 2001:_**

"You shouldn't have done that Brent," said Kimora softly as she applied some salve to the left eye of the boy she considered a son.

"He called you a Nigger. I wasn't going to let him get away with something like that,"

The boy who had said it was a red-head named Percy Weasley. The son of bitch thought he stood above everything and everyone. Percy had been on him since day one of starting Taton Academy and to this day Brent couldn't figure out why. Usually he ignored him but when Percy went after the one person he loved as much as father, all decorum went out the window.

"I don't care. That's not the first time I have been called that and it won't be the last." Kimora set the salve aside and kissed him on the left eye.

"Thanks Mom,"

He hadn't meant to say it out loud but ever since he was ten, he had considered Kimora his Mom. The feeling had only grown even stronger once he started staying with her a year ago.

"What did you say?"

"I-um-nothing. Just forget it!"

Brent made a move to get up from the chair he was in but Kimora stopped him.

"What did you say?" she asked sternly.

Brent turned away from her. "I said thanks Mom"

He was surprised when Kimora hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I thought so. You can call me Mom whenever you want Brent,"

**: End Flashback :**

"It's time for the game sir" said Jusu, interrupting Brent's thoughts.

Brent nodded and got up from his chair. He needed to get rid of Stephanie and he knew just the person to help.


End file.
